The Fall
by moltobelle
Summary: In the future, a generation of males have been raised on the misogynistic ideas of their elders. A woman is a sub standard model of humankind. Bring in three girls who hate men who hate women, and lets see what happens. M for languaage. OOC.


**all twilight related characters etc belong to stephmey:) **

* * *

I was out training in the chilly early morning chill. A joyous task in itself. My twelve mile track seemed even longer today than it did usually. I was watching my path carefully; a sprained ankle would be disastrous.

All I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears and the thump of my feet on the frosty ground. The misty tendrils still lay wrapped like a sleeping dragon around the foresty corpse a few minutes away form the outskirts of the city.

The track steepened sharply and my breathing increased as I laboured up it. A stray root snagged at my ankles but I leapt over it, determined not to fall. My pace did not slow as I crested the hill, if anything it increased as I ran down the rocky terrain.

Circling a pool left behind by a chemical factory, I reached the tree stump that indicated my half way point. I reached the gate that lead back to the old tarmac path. It had fallen into severe disrepair since all the evil and barely warranted the term path anymore. I ran on, fighting against all the pain in my body screaming at me to stop. Eventually I reached the zone where my body became numb and just went with the pound of my blood. Unfortunately this couldn't last long and as was reaching the edge of my block fiery pain was burning up my legs but I pushed on.

Forcing myself to sprint the last hundred metres, I reached my beat up door and flung it open before doubling over with pain.

"Hey babe, "

I looked up at my roommate, Alice, standing there holding out a mug of water out to me.

Gasping like a fish out of water I took it gratefully, before stumbling after her into the tiny kitchen. I dragged air into my leaden lungs and began to calm my breathing down. I fell into one of the creaky chairs and leaned my head back

" You were quicker today, getting all fit aren't ya Bellie"

"God I hope so. It's only a month till the next choosing. "

" You know you'll be ready Bella, we've been planning this for three years now!" Alice finished with a dark chuckle.

It was only now I noticed what she was wearing: a navy and white vertically striped skirt, nipped in at the waist with soft floppy white polo. A strip of white cloth wrapped as a headband contrasted with her short inky hair completed the look.

"Oh Alli you look gorgeous! " I whispered feeling the tears begin to well up behind my eyes.

"And I should bloody well hope so. Otherwise this whole thing's a big bloody waste of time." She grouched but I could see her eyes glistening under the harsh light.

I stood up and crushed her to me in a hug, burying my face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and we stood there on the grey linoleum, two girls scared about what the future would bring.

The

The beep of the clock reminded us that we had not the time to spare to get emotional and we broke apart.

"We'd better go get changed Bells, they're going to be round in an hour. "

I nodded and headed into the shower, praying that today there would be hot water.

Dressed in jeans so old they were a murky grey, and a shapeless black tee I mixed myself a breakfast drink, as Rose called them and chugged it back.

My other roommate Rosalie walked in, tying up her long gold hair up in a knot on her head.

"Your hair looks too pretty Rosie, put a bit more oxo on it" I recommended, passing her the old oxo tin containing a mixture of mousse and brown colouring.

She sighed and began rubbing it in to hair, dulling down the shine and colour.

"One month Bella baby and then we can be as pretty as we like."

I laughed and handed her a breakfast shake. She sipped it as we stood in the grey light streaming through the on window that wasn't blocked up.

Alice walked through the door to join us, taking her breakfast shake from me. Now in sweat pants and a hoodie that made her slim frame vanish, her hair dull and tied back, we all blended in to the drab kitchen with practised ease, waiting for the bells that signalled the beginning of the day.

Another day of not attracting notice.

Another day of working for the misogynistic bastards who had been ruining the lives of females for the past seventy three years.

Another day, just another bloody day...

* * *

**so there you have it folks. **

**lemme know if you enjoyed it, or if you hated it. or any middlingies:) reviews appreciaated**

**peace out **

**grazie**


End file.
